Strawberry Yuri
by Roxius
Summary: A short crappy series of Tojo X Tsukasa drabbles. Warning: SHOUJO AI AND YURI INSIDE!  Please R & R! FINISHED!
1. Bathroom Love

"Oh god...Tsukasa, squeeze them...please...squeeze them hard..."

Tojo let out a small gasp as Tsukasa's grip on her breasts grew gradually tighter. In a fit of pain and pleasure, Tojo started to moan in ecstacy, but Tsukasa silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

Luckily for the two girls, the girls' bathroom was empty when they went in to make their daily love session. Sure, Tsukasa was cheating on Junpei, but the end result was well worth it. Tojo was possibly the best lover she had ever stumbled upon.

As Tojo fondled her hands inside Tsukasa's panties, she realized she had never felt more alive. Tsukasa nibbled lightly on Tojo's neck and whispered, "That's right...touch me there...oh god, yes...that feels so good...oh god..."

Suddenly, just as Tojo was ready to slip off Tsukasa's panties completely, the bathroom door swung open. Tsukasa and Tojo could do nothing but grin sheepishly as the girl stared at them for a few seconds before running off...


	2. Ice Cream

Tojo was buying an ice cream cone when Tsukasa walked up next to her. "Hey, Tojo..." Tsukasa said quickly, her cheeks flushing slightly. Tojo smiled at her and walked over to a nearby park bench to eat her ice cream.

The black-haired girl had only gotten a few licks in when Tsukasa sat down next to her and said, "Hey, Tojo...can I have a lick?" Tojo gave Tsukasa a 'WTF' look and asked, "Uh...can't you get your own?" Tsukasa blushed and replied, "I would, but I don't have any money. I really want some ice cream, though..."

Sighing, Tojo ushered Tsukasa over. Soon, both girls were licking the same ice cream cone, which caught the attention of a lot of passing boys. Even when their tongues sometimes touched, they both found that the ice cream tasted even better with a little saliva mixed in.

When the ice cream was finally gone, the girls spent the rest of the time licking each other's lips to get off any stray drops of the delicious dessert...


	3. Scripting Romance

Tsukasa - "You wanna know something, Tojo-chan?"

Tojo - "Yes, honey?"

Tsukasa - "You're a WAY better kisser than Junpei-kun..."

Tojo - "OH! T-THANKS, TSUKASA-CHAN!"

Tsukasa - "You're also alot sexier, alot smarter, and alot cuter, too..."

Tojo - "Y-You're embarrassing me, Tsukasa-chan. You - Wait, what are you doing?"

Tsukasa - "Come on, Tojo-chan! Show me some of that sexy feminine charm you keep hiding!"

Tojo - "Ah...ah...Tsukasa-chan! Get your hands out of my shirt!"

Tsukasa - "I know you like it, Tojo-chan! FEEL MY GROPING POWER!"

Tojo - "Oh...oh my god...that feels so good...squeeze them...squeeze them harder..."

Tsukasa - "Heh heh heh! You're sweating now, baby! Sweat for me, my little princess! Sweat!"

Tojo - "Oh...oh...it's such a great feeling...oh..."

Tsukasa - "Kiss me! Kiss me with all your might, you sexy little lesbian, you!"

Tojo - "YES! YES, I'LL KISS YOU! I LOVE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH!"

Tsukasa - "Me too, baby, me too..."

Tojo - "W-W-Wait...Tsukasa-chan...what about...what about Junpei-kun?"

Tsukasa - "Forget that dumb idiot! He can have that gayass, Okusa, for all I care! You're all I need, my love!"

Tojo - "That's just what I was hoping for..."


	4. School Love

Junpei's day went downhill when he saw Tsukasa and Tojo kissing in the school's main hall. It was bad enough that Tsukasa dumped him for another girl, but now he had to watch them make out, too! Komiyama, however, was hovering over them, drooling like a hungry dog.

Junpei, disgusted with his friend's perverted behavior, grabbed Komiyama by the shirt and pulled him behind the corner. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Junpei shouted. Komiyama smacked Junpei's hand away and replied, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm checking out some hot lesbian action!"

Junpei couldn't believe this. "COME ON, MAN!" he cried, "THAT'S MY GAY EX-GIRLFRIEND! DON'T CHECK HER OUT!" Komiyama rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Listen to yourself, man. You said she's your 'GAY EX-GIRLFRIEND'! Which technically means she doesn't mean much to you anymore, right?"

Junpei just sighed and muttered, "Fine, I'll check out the hot lesbian action if you'll shut up!"

They did just that.


	5. Death Murder Psycho

It all happened so quickly.

The gun...the shot...the fall...the blood...the screams...

Tsukasa knew she could have prevented it somehow. That's what she kept telling herself as she watched the ambulance take Tojo away...

Why did this have to happen? Why did Tojo have to get shot? Why?

Tsukasa tried to wipe away her tears, but she couldn't stop crying. She might very well lose the woman she loved so much...

Her hands...

Her hands were clenched tightly around a gun...

The very gun she had used to shoot Tojo...

And only two days before Christmas...

What a shame...

If only she had controlled herself...

Tsukasa wouldn't have been on death row...

For the murder of Junpei Manaka and Tojo Aya...

The biggest assholes in all of humanity...


	6. Present Proposal

When Tojo thrust the small, wrapped package into Tsukasa's hands, both girls were speechless. "I-I bought it for you..." Tojo said nervously as Tsukasa unwrapped the gift. Inside the box was a small diamond ring with the name 'TSUKASA' engraved into it.

Tsukasa looked up at Tojo and whispered, "It's beautiful..." Tojo's face flushed crimson and she replied, "I-I'm h-happy you l-l-like it, T-Tsukasa-chan..." Tsukasa smiled and pulled Tojo close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"This is all I could ever want..." Tsukasa whispered in between kisses. As Tojo ran her fingers through Tsukasa's soft hair, she knew that she had everything she could have ever wanted, too.

"I love you, Tsukasa-chan. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Will you...will you...will you marry me?"

"Tojo-chan..."

"Yes?"

"I will marry you. I love you, Tojo-chan."

"And I you."


End file.
